1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a facsimile apparatus capable of executing a communication protocol for identifying a type of modem of a destination station.
2. Related Background Art
Data communication by a computer and image communication by a facsimile apparatus have recently been conducted frequently. Various modems are used for those communications and the communication cannot be executed between two communication apparatuses unless modems thereof are of the same type. Thus, a communication protocol for identifying the types of the modems between the two communication apparatuses is recommended by the ITU-T as V.8.
The types of modem used in a common telephone line include V.34, V.32, V.17, V.29, V.27ter, V.21 etc. The communication protocol V.8 is to identify the modem for one of the V.34, V.32, V.17, V.29, V.27ter, V.21 etc. For the data communication by the computer, one of the modems compatible with a destination station which has the highest communication rate is selected for the data communication.
However, in the G3 facsimile apparatus, the communication protocol is executed by the modem of the V.21 in accordance with the Recommendation T.30 and a transmission rate of the image data is determined (a modem for the image data communication is determined) in accordance with the communication protocol. Accordingly, when a modem of the highest rate among the modems compatible with the destination station is simply selected by the V.8 protocol, a facsimile communication by the T.30 cannot be executed following to the V.8 protocol.
Namely, when the V.8 protocol is used, the communication which communicates the data and the protocol by the modems of the same type such as one by the computer can utilize the V.8 protocol as it is but the communication which executes the protocol by a low rate modem among the modems included in the system and executes the image data communication by a high rate modem cannot utilize the V.8 protocol as it is.